Sheikah Infatuation
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by TJfanfics99. Another tale of the stoic Sheikah tribeswoman and the Hero of Legend. After having saved Hyrule from the evil witch, Cia, the captain of the Hyrulian Forces meets up with her favourite soldier in the midst of the celebration party. Rated M for adult themes, not safe for work.


_Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto – GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction._

Requested by TJfanfics99

 **Sheikah Infatuation**

 _/She hadn't really cared – or noticed – until that day. Before then, the soldier known as Link was just that; a soldier. Just one of many blended in with the masses of the troops and never standing out. Easily forgotten and unmentioned, just another face amongst countless others that served in the army to fight for queen and country._

 _No, she hadn't really noticed him before – or she had, but she had ended up forgetting about him._

 _It had all changed, however, since the fateful day when the monsters had attacked. As the captain of the Hyrulian army and attendant of the Queen herself, it had fallen on her, Impa of the Sheikah, to quell this menace that threatened Hyrule._

 _But the enemy army seemed endless. They kept appearing no matter how many Impa struck down with her great-sword, and the troops' morale had begun to decrease. It had seemed hopeless…_

 _And then he appeared._

 _Not even above the rank of a trainee, the blonde, azure-eyes youth had come to their aid, slaying their foes left and right as he helped reclaim one keep after another. This unnamed lad singlehandedly boosted the army's morale back up and fought with a skill and vigour that stood out from everyone else._

 _´Just who is he?´ is what the Sheikah had thought, amazed by his strength and courage. And as he cut a path to victory for his land and sovereign, Impa had a great sense of pride swelling in her chest as she watched him. She became inspired by him._

 _And it was this feeling that had screamed at her to rush to his side when he was finally bested by a man in red – a dragon knight –and aid him._

 _´We need to get out of here!´_

 _And as the roar of a half beast half man echoed in the air and the searing flames shot straight for them, the warrior-woman cursed the Goddesses for claiming them both – two great warriors – so early in the stage of life. The heat was suffocating and everything seemed to be drenched in fire when he…_

 _He saved them._

 _The fire and smoke vanished like a breath upon the wind as piercing light coursed through this unnamed soldier, his left hand bearing the mark of the Goddesses!_

 _Her mind reeled. `How?`_

 _But as it soon became apparent, Impa knew that this was the youth they – and their ancestors before them – had waited for. The Spirit of the Hero of Legend, in the flesh, he who would save Hyrule and banish evil from the realm!_

 _´Link…!´_

 _And deep down, Impa knew even then the reasons for her heart to skip a beat./_

 ** _x.X.x.X.x_**

It was early night – the sun had just sunk below the horizon – when the Hyrulean Forces were still celebrating their victory over the evil witch, Cia. All over Hyrule there were bonfires brightly burning as civilian and soldier, Goron and Hylian, danced, laughed, and cheered to their hearts' content. Hyrule was safe and it was thanks to the combined effort of the Hyrulean army and not least the Hero of Legend, Link.

The youth, who had been a trainee by the time evil had usurped the land, was now a force to be reckoned with, the mark on his hand and the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane in his possession being proof of his credibility. Where he went, Light followed, banishing the shadow of evil.

The castle was not spared from the festivities; the Queen herself had held an inspiring speech shortly before it all began, and even now Zelda could be seen enjoying the view of her city from her bedroom balcony, gently sipping on a small glass of wine with a warm, kind smile.

"It is funny," she said. "I had never dared to hope that my prayers for living to see the coming of the Hero to be answered…" Zelda giggled. "And now he's amongst us, and has helped us save Hyrule… It still feels like a dream."

"Much more preferable than the reoccurring nightmares, I recon," another voice said, the tone firm and slightly deeper.

The blonde laughed softly as she spun around, baby-blue eyes meeting crimson ones. "Very much so. But at least I had you to confide in, Impa."

The Sheikah attendant stepped forth from the shadows of her Queen's bedroom and into the moonlight, arms firmly crossed over her chest and a small smile curving her lips. "Of course, Your Grace. The Sheikah clan live to protect you and your descendants, but I'll always be there your every need."

"Words alone cannot express my gratitude for what you and your people have done, Impa," Zelda said. "But we have ushered in a new era of peace. It is time you do what you want, too."

Red eyes narrowed and the Sheikah's heart skipped a beat. A certain blonde came to mind but she tried to push that thought out. "My place is at your side, Your Grace. What I want is irrelevant—"

"You'll still be by my side," the Queen interrupted. "But since we're living in peace, you should live your own life – don't be chained to me, Impa. Surely there's something you would want to do?"

The older woman didn't reply. Her thoughts went back to the green-garbed youth and a gnawing feeling settled at the back of her mind. If it truly was OK…

"With your permission, then," Impa said as she bowed. "I'll be heading out. Do not drink too much, Your Highness."

Zelda merely giggled and waved her attendant off before returning her attention to the festivities below.

 ** _x.X.x.X.x_**

Link looked around. Fellow soldiers and civilians were cheering and dancing around bonfires whilst others drank and ate with gusto. He smiled at that, however, the flaxen-haired youth wasn't participating – at least not as fully as the others.

It was not because he was anti-social or disliked celebrating; he just didn't drink.

Bards were invited to sing and play uplifting tunes for the masses as they danced, the lyrics of the songs both inspiring and heart-warming as they told of the Legendary Hero and his gallant exploits. He watched the people of Hyrule celebrate a continuous era of peace and his heart swelled at the knowledge of having helped achieved that – not singlehandedly, but together with his allies and friends as one.

Everything was as it should be.

"What are you doing over here, all on your own, lad?" Link turned to see his captain making her way towards him, red orbs narrowed and almost glowing in the dark. He had always admired the way the Sheikah woman was carrying herself with both strength and grace, with her insight and ferocity as a warrior making up for the lack of femininity.

Then again, Link's adoration for the ash-blonde woman was because of her tomboyish demeanour. Feminine women had their charms, but a woman who took charge and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty was not only admirable… To the Hero, it was something that piqued a certain little interest in him – a spark that smouldered into a fire.

An interest that needed to be sated.

"I don't drink," he replied apologetically. "And everyone is already intoxicated."

Impa chuckled. She stood before the younger blonde, her lips curling into a small smirk as she gazed down at him. He looked good in the Hero's clothes; with the scarf and shoulder armour he really looked like the general he was, but he would always be the Sheikah's solider.

And as the tall woman observed him further her mind reeled with a newfound and surprising train of thought regarding her "favourite trainee."

He was handsome – she fully understood now why the Black Sorceress had coveted him so much. And while he wore his heart on his sleeve, he had courage and nerves of steel that combined made him doubtless and fearless on the field of battle, but he didn't have any warrior-arrogance; he was kind, just, and thoughtful of his friends and allies.

It was but the tip of the iceberg of reasons the Sheikah loved about him, and all the more reason her desire to be with him and claim him.

Such a uncharacteristic, naughty train of thought.

"That makes two of us," Impa replied, her smirk bigger. She looked around, red eyes' gaze straying. "How about we find some place a bit quieter? There's something I need to talk to you about anyway – something between captain and soldier." She winked at him.

What was it with this sudden sensation of… freedom? It swelled within her, and little by little the Captain of the Hyrulian Forces found herself wanting to express a lot more of this freedom – freedom to play around a bit, freedom to think of herself for a change, and the freedom of not being accounted for doing so.

"You should live your own life – don't be chained to me, Impa. Surely there's something you would want to do?"

Impa's smirk was nearly splitting from ear to ear. Suddenly there were a lot of things she wanted to do to a certain green-garbed blonde… Things that the Black Witch had only been able to fantasize about!

Bottled up emotions and desires were slipping through the cracks.

Link blushed noticeable even in the dark, and rubbed his neck. Azure eyes peered anywhere but the woman in front of him, the Captain had to stifle the urge to bite her lower lip in anticipation.

"Yeah, that… that sounds like a plan."

"Good," she replied. She motioned for him to follow, already walking. "Let's go behind the barracks. This is for your ears only."

Her coquettish tone had the young man nearly gasping.

 ** _x.X.x.X.x_**

The moment they had turned around the corner – out of sight for everyone – Link was pushed up against the barracks wall by the taller female who pressed up against him. She hungrily claimed his lips, the kiss deep and desperate as an agile tongue snaked into his oral cavern.

This feeling – this unrestrained emotion of dominance, wanton, and lust all combined into a single driving-force – swelled within the Sheikah captain. She kept kissing her love, keeping him pinned. The blonde was squirming against her, but this would change.

He'd be begging for more soon.

"You looked so heroic since you first joined us on the battlefield back then," she said with a low voice in-between the kissing. He tasted so sweet. "No wonder Cia wanted you to herself… But she's out of the picture now."

Link could only gasp and let out muffled protests (?) as the older woman advanced, sliding a free hand underneath her Hero's tunic and chainmail—

The hot flesh against cool fingers had both Hyrulians shivering.

The blonde's mind reeled. His lips were swollen and red from the rough smooching and his vision blurry from the euphoric haze and the cover of night.

This had to be a dream.

"W-what are you—!" he managed to say in-between the petting but was just as quickly cut off.

"I've neglected my own wants and needs for years, and instead dedicated myself to Her Highness. It's time for me to do what **I** want. And I've wanted this for a long while," his captain retorted. Her hands were caressing his abs, dragging thin red lines across pale skin. Her hot breath washed across his face and despite the dark, twin red pools were watching the Hero with a hunger that had the male pop an erection right then and there. "I don't think I can stop now, Link. I want you."

The way Impa said those words set Link's body ablaze with heat, his cock throbbing anxiously in his pants. He wanted her too – an awful lot, even – and without words or a clear thought-process, gloved hands reached out towards the ash-blonde—

"Ah ah ah." The Sheikah attendant swatted her soldier's hands away. "You may be a general and our Hero, but I'm your captain, lad. You just stand there and look good, while I give my favourite soldier a proper reward." She batted her eyelashes with a coy smirk, kissing Link teasingly before unbuckling his belt-buckle and kneeling down before him.

The swordsman's heart was beating quicker and quicker.

"This is so unlike me: a captain of the whole Hyrulian army and her Highness' bodyguard, kneeling down in front of a man I've come to respect like a streetwalker… And yet, I'm happy beyond belief over finally having you. Stranger things have happened."

With the belt unbuckled, the pants pooled around the young man's ankles along with his undergarments, and a lengthy dick standing attentively against the cool air. Red eyes narrowed with satisfaction as the tip of the woman's tongue darted out and wetted her lips.

Wasting no time, she grasped the hardened flesh, enjoying the feeling of it throbbing in her grip and the silent panting emitting from her favourite soldier. She gave it a quick jerk, further pleased with Link's reactions as he grabbed the wall behind him, breathlessly gasping as she teasingly resumed the jerking motion.

"My, my… The great Hero of Legend is so big – so hard – just for me? I feel honoured."

Impa started to rub his shaft up and down in a slow but steady pace, keeping the rhythm going and made sure the blonde saw her – watched her closely – as she flashed him a coquettish smile right before she flicked her tongue against a purple mushroom-shaped head.

The blonde Hylian exhaled sharply, his hips bucking. Was this really happening? The whole idea seemed surreal but it felt very real.

He cried out with a guttural moan when the tomboyish woman enveloped the head in wet heat and her grip sliding from the base up to the tip then back down to the base in a slow rhythm. Her tongue (clumsily) circled his tip and her lips suckled on it like it was a delicious treat, her mouth full to the point that it was almost gagging.

 _´So… good…!´_ was all the male could think.

Impa gradually sucked more of her man's length and her rhythm accelerated ever so slightly, the please spreading like electric arcs through Link. Saliva dribbled from her mouth and down his cock, glistening in the low light of the moon and eventually dripping onto the grassy ground. The music and cheering was still loudly continuing in the distance, drowning out the quiet sounds the two lovers made in the shadows.

Link dragged fingernails across the stone wall in agonizing anticipation and pleasure. His cheeks were flushed and hot and his eyes were heavy-lidded. He was practically rutting against the Sheikah's face in desperation –

Wet heat left his dangling manhood and he whined in protest, his eyes meeting Impa's: she was smirking at him with bedroom eyes.

"It's certainly getting warmer, wouldn't you agree?" she stated with a chuckle. "Allow me to get a bit more comfortable…"

Without breaking eye-contact, the Hyrulian Army Captain undid her breastplate and let it fall to the ground with a soft ´thud´, her breast-bindings quickly following. She arched back, revealing her chest – a pair of malleable mounds, big enough to fit in the palm of your hand, topped with perky, rosy little buds that stood sweetly at attention – to the young male, enjoying his widened azure pools.

"I can't believe I'm acting like this, but I guess if it's for you…" she said, resuming her task and engulfed his hardened length, gagging as she forced herself to take even more. Impa had to grasp her lover by the hips for help as she sucked hard on his entire cock, eventually moving a hand to caress his sac painstakingly teasingly.

The Hero cursed lowly under his breath, peering lustfully at the Sheikah attendant's body as she serviced him. "Impa…!"

She bobbed her head faster, deliberately slurping and sucking loudly whilst being watched – being observed, on display for her lover, naked from the waist up, just for him – and making him hers. There was no possible way that he'd back away after this, if he ever had even wanted to.

The pleasure that zipped through the blonde was unbearable; his cock throbbed inside Impa's oral cavern nearly on the edge. "Impa…! Fuck...!"

Impa sucked faster and stroked his throbbing cock with a matching pace, giving it her all. It wouldn't take long now—

The green-garbed youth dug his fingers into the wall and let out a short cry as he bucked his hips, forcing his length further into moist warmth as he came.

The Sheikah attendant was taken by surprise but didn't recoil; she accepted his essence and forced herself to swallow what she could whilst the rest trickled out of her oral opening, forming a small puddle on the grass.

After what felt like hours, the two came down from their high. The older woman suckled on his manhood until the head left her mouth with a faint ´pop´, and coughed out droplets of spit and cum.

"I would've appreciated a warning… but I'll forgive you this one time." She flashed Link a sly grin. "Next time you might want to—"

Her expression became unreadable as her eye strayed downwards, past the heaving, tunic-wearing chest and down to the shock of blonde hair—

"You're still erect?" The shock in her voice further surprised the Sheikah. Link's cock stood still at attention.

The young Hylian himself merely nodded with heavy breaths.

Impa grinned devilishly up at him. "You certainly know how to make a woman feel wanted… how about round two then?"

They both began to shed the last pieces of the garments…

 **The End.**


End file.
